


Codex Entry: A New Child Of The Circle

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Child Neglect, Circle of Magi, Gen, Physical Abuse, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Violence against Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: Senior Enchanter Leorah writes in her journal about the day a young Surana was brought to the Circle and the horrible state of abuse and neglect she was in.
Series: Dragon Age - Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475330
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sad Mages Worldstate, Second Chances Worldstate





	Codex Entry: A New Child Of The Circle

The templars brought a new child to the Tower today. As I was the one tasked to prepare her phylactery, I accompanied the Knight-Commander to the Great Hall where she was waiting. I was rather nervous, to say the truth. It was my first time performing the ritual on my own. I had seen it done a few times, but today I would be the one making the cut. My fear left my body as we beheld the child, immediately replaced with a deep sadness. She was sitting on a bench, her shoulders hunched, her eyes fixed on the floor. She was the smallest child I have ever seen, even for an elf. We have been told that she was six years old, but the girl in front of us could not have been more than four. Or perhaps was it a trick of the mind? The templar guarding her was a tall man, over six feet tall and easily towering over everyone in the room.

The child’s size, however, isn’t what left both myself and the Knight-Commander speechless. Dark bruises covered her body, from her bare arms to her face. Most seemed recent, but not all.

Greagoir’s voice echoed through the hall. “What happened to her?” he asked the young knight.

Despite being much taller, the man seemed to cower at the Commander’s authoritative voice. “Found her in a Chantry orphanage, Knight-Commander. The other kids were taking turns throwing rocks and kicking her when I arrived.”

“And no-one stopped them?” I was surprised to hear so much venom in my own voice, especially in a question addressed to a templar. The man, in turn, merely shrugged.

“I'm sorry,” the little girl spoke, her voice barely a murmur. “I didn't mean to do it.” She started crying and shaking.

I approached the bench carefully and sat next to her. “Shh… It's going to be alright. You're going to live with other children like you now.” I put a tentative hand over her small shoulder. The child tensed for a brief moment before leaning into my touch.

I looked up at the Knight-Commander, an unspoken question hovering between us.  _ Should we proceed with the ritual? _ He dismissed the young templar with a shake of his head and sighed. “Get her to a healer and find her a bed for the night. We’ll do this tomorrow.”

I nodded and took the girl by the hand to guide her toward the infirmary. As we passed him, I could have sworn I saw Greagoir give her a brief, warm, reassuring smile.

> —From the journal of Senior Enchanter Leorah, discovered during the restoration of Kinloch Hold.


End file.
